Fable III: Retold Chapter 6
Gnomes are Great and the Missing Child "Okay that mapped showed the next guy down here" Anna said as they walked down a path in Brightwall Village. "What do you think he wants us to do?" Adam asked. "I don't know but after that crappy play I need something to get that thing out of my skull" Anna said as they turned the corner (this be the part to play the Psycho Shower Murder Music because) upon turning the corner they saw garden gnomes in all directions as they saw a man dressed like them. "Oh my god" Anna said. "Oh hello" Brian said. "Hi" Adam said as he tried to avoid looking at the gnomes. "Lovely aren't they? I've collected gnomes since I was a lad, my family said it was unhealthy, it made me take stock of my life and I realized I had to make a change, so I cut off all contact with them now it's just me and the gnomes" Brian said. "You poor diluted fool" Anna said as Adam elbowed her. "They're my best friends especially Jonathan he's like a brother, I would actually die for him" Brian said. "Really?" Anna said glancing at one of the gnomes. "It's his birthday today you know, I ordered a special present for him and everything but it never got here unfortunately, you two couldn't find out what happened to it for me could you?" Brian asked "Uh sure" Adam said. "Great! Great, now this package, like I said it's very special I ordered it from a catalogue it was very expensive, but then this is Jonathan we're talking about, he deserves only the best according to the catalogue, the delivery coach travels though Mistpeak Valley, maybe they lost a wheel there or something, it's a good place to start looking around anyway" Brian said. "Okay, we'll be back soon" Adam said as him and Anna went back the way they came and when they reach the top of the stairs and out of hearing range they shivered. "That guy is creepy!" Anna said "Those gnomes were creepier" Adam said. "Let's find his stupid package and get this job done I don't want to see that guy again" Anna said as they walked out to the bridge where they met a woman. "Please, you've got to help me! I'm so worried!" Laura said. "What the problem miss?" Anna asked. "It's my daughter you see-I can't finder her, the little scamp is always going off on her own having adventures and whatnot, always comes back after a while though but this this she been missing for hours and hours, I'm frantic with worry!" "That sound familiar" Adam said remembering doing this as a child and his father came to rescues him. "It's all her father's fault! He never stops talking about how there's gold to be found in the caves in Mistpeak Valley I bet that's where she's gone, please find her and bring her home, I beg you!" "We'll find daughter" Adam said. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much! Please bring her back safe and sound as soon as you can!" Laura said. "Since the package and the girl in Mistpeak Valley we can do both, but the girl comes first" Anna said. "I agree, child first then package" Adam said as they rushed to Mistpeak Valley. Adam and Anna made their way up the cold snow covered mountain following Xander that was sniffing the trail as it lead them to the Chillbreath Caverns. "Why would any child come in here?" Anna asked as they searched the cave. "You'd be surprise, I went into a Hobbe Cave when I was a child on my own" Adam said. "Are you insane a child would die" Anna said. "I know, my father had to come and save me, this reminds me a lot of that day" Adam said. "Mum save me!" they heard a little girl yell. "That's her!" Adam said. "Hold dear were coming just keep talking were on our way!" Anna yelled as they ran into the cave as they noticed glowing eyes in small dark holes along the walls as they heard a wolf howl. "I think we're in a wolves den!" Adam said. "So do I! Let's hurry!" Anna said. "Help! What's that?! Help!" "Hold on! Just keep talking!" Anna yelled as they saw a shelf with children toys and the little girl standing by them. "Help me! Help!" "Were here don't worry we'll get you out" Adam said. "There's so many of them and they're so scary! Please take me back to mummy!" Eve said. "Just stay close to us" Anna said as Adam took her Eve hand and they began to make their way back. "Are you here to take me home?" Eve asked. "Yes your mother asked us to get you" Adam said. Xander then began growling as they saw a wolf howl as they began leaving holes in the walls as Eve screamed. "Stay back!" Anna yelled as she swung her hammer and sent and wolf flying off the edge as Adam hit one with is sword as they saw the attack stop and no more wolves came. "Let's keep moving" Anna said as they continued to travel back in the cave as they heard more wolves as Eve scream. "Not more!" Eve screamed. "Just stay behind us!" Anna said as she and Adam drew their guns and began firing at the wolves till they killed all in sight and kept moving. "Mummy said I shouldn't talk to strangers, oh! I just did!" Anna said. "Oh she so cute!" Anna said as they saw the cave exit. "There it is!" Adam said as they headed for the exit as they got out into the snow. "We made it out of the cave! Brilliant!" Eve said as they saw more wolves. "Man these things are annoying!" Anna said as another fight began as Adam and Anna swung their weapons till all the wolves were gone and they began to head back to Brightwall. "I spy with my little eye something beginning with S!" Eve said. "Hmm snow?" Anna said. "You got it! Your turn!" Eve said. "Okay, I spy with my little eye something that starts with a T" Anna said. "Hmmm oh I know! A Tree!" Adam said as Eve screamed and they saw more wolves. "More nasty things! Don't let them eat me!" Eve said. "We won't this will be easy" Adam said charging for a spell. "Force Push!" he yelled sending the wolves flying. "Wow I like that spell" Anna said as they headed back on the Brightwall path. "Hold on, Adam look!" Anna said as they saw a knocked over delivery carriage as they saw a box with Brian name. "This must be it" Adam said opening and gasped, "those things!" "What is it? Anna asked as Adam held up a large gargoyle, "what the hell is that?!" "When I was a kid these thing were all over Albion my father got so sick of listening to them insult everyone in the kingdom he hunted down every last one and shot them I guess he missed one" Adam said. "Let's go" Anna said as they headed back to Brightwall. "Are we there yet?" Eve asked. "Nope it's just beyond the hill" Adam said as they entered Brightwall Village and closely approached the bridge. "Are we there yet now?" Eve asked. "Almost" Anna said as they spotted Laura waiting by the bridge. "There's my mum!" Eve yelled running ahead to her mother, "Mummy! Mummy!" "My darling, my little darling! What a relief!" Laura said hugging her daughter "I was beside myself! I can't thank you enough I'm forever in your debt" Laura said. "It was no problem" Adam said. "Come on let's deliver this creepy thing to Brain" Anna said as they headed back into Brightwall Village. Soon when they reach Brian and his collection of gnomes he began to jump with joy. "You got it! Oh this is brilliant! Brilliant!" he said placing the large gargoyle head on a pedestal, "see Jonathan? I told you didn't I? Right then let me see, here are the instructions 'prepare your display area in pride of place' done that 'ensure that your garden ornaments are facing your gargoyle with unbroken line of sight' check, 'face your gargoyle, stand confident, take a deep breathe, and say in an authoritative voice...' oh" he said clearing his throat and facing the gargoyle, "Gargolus, multipulus-us!" he said as the gargoyle eyes glowed as electricity left the gargoyle hitting all the gnomes and each one of the gnomes eyes then began to glow. "Always look both ways before crossing a road" a gnome said. "AHHH!" Anna screamed jumping away from the gnome that just spoke. "Start every day with a healthy breakfast" another said. "Don't play with matches." "Don't eat wild mushrooms, they could be a toadstools." "Oh my god" Adam said. "Oh! This is the greatest day of my life! Wait until I tell my family! Oh I forgot, I stopped talking to them, oh who cares about them! This is mind-bogglingly amazing!" Brain said. "Yeah we'll just go now" Adam said as he and Anna slowly backed away. "In the morning I wake up and I stumble out of bed" Brian sang. "I put my pointy hat on my pointy head!" all the gnomes sang. "Okay were out of here!" Anna yelled as they took off. "And it don't matter if it don't rain or shine!" "Because a gnome is almost a happy fellow all the time!" "Oh my god what have we done?" Adam said as they walked into the town. "We just let a man give gnomes life, oh I know this will come back to bite us in the ass" Anna said.